Suzy Diaz
Suzy Diaz is a main character in Stuck in the Middle. She is the mother of the Diaz children and the wife of Tom Diaz. Suzy is portrayed by Cerina Vincent. Personality Suzy is the quirky mom in the Diaz family. She loves her kids although they sometimes can be a little bit too crazy for her to handle. Suzy often needs some time to escape and relax, even if it means she has to hide in a cabinet or closet, which is where Harley usually finds her. She is very protective of her children and takes it personally whenever anyone else - especially Bethany Peters - insults her children or her parenting skills. Suzy is the strict parentStuck with a New Squad who lays down the law and her kids know itStuck in Harley's Comet Stuck with Horrible Helpers. However, she is very clever and enjoys messing with her kids by making them think that she is not aware what they're up to, just to see how far they will goStuck with No RulesStuck with a New Friend Stuck with a Bad Influence. Episode Appearances Season 1 #Stuck in the Middle #Stuck in the Sweet Seat #Stuck with a Guy on the Couch #Stuck at the Movies #Stuck in the Block Party #Stuck in the Slushinator #Stuck in the Mother's Day Gift #Stuck with Mom's New Friend #Stuck with a Winner #Stuck with No Rules #Stuck in Lockdown #Stuck without a Ride #Stuck in the Quinceañera #Stuck in the Diaz of Our Lives Season 2 #Stuck in the Waterpark - The Movie #Stuck in a Commercial #Stuck in the School Photo #Stuck in the Diaz Easter #Stuck in the Beast-day Party #Stuck without Devices #Stuck with a Boy Genius #Stuck with a Bad Influence #Stuck in a Good Deed #Stuck in a Gold Medal Performance #Stuck in a New Room #Stuck with a Dangerous House #Stuck with a New Friend #Stuck in a Merry Scary #Stuck in the Babysitting Nightmare #Stuck in the Diaz Awards Season 3 #Stuck at Christmas - The Movie #Stuck with Rachel's Secret #Stuck with a Diaz Down #Stuck in Camp Chaos #Stuck with Harley's Bethany #Stuck in a Mysterious Robbery #Stuck in Spring Break #Stuck with a New Squad Trivia *Her name was originally Renee. *She rarely has any alone time and is found in the most oddest places. *She is caring to her family, but is a little wonky, when she needs alone time. *Loves her family equally and according in the pilot, she was embarrassed easily in Georgie's basketball game, when she found out Harley gave very, very energy giving bars, called "You Go Girl Bars" luckily Harley hid it. *Her enemy is Bethany Peters, their next door neighbor. In the episode Stuck with Mom's New Friend, Harley and Ethan make Suzy an account on a friend finder and the person that matched Suzy the most was Bethany. They tried to be friends but it didn't work out. *Suzy gets so stressed by the kids. *Suzy's favorite child is Harley. *Suzy put her kids on lockdown when they are bad. *According to her kids, she is a very bad cook. *Suzy was born a year and two months after Tom. *She's good at schemes. *Whenever she gets coffee at a coffee shop, she uses the name Celeste. *She was only 21 years old when she had Rachel. She had her children really young. *She similar to Claire Dunphy on Modern Family. Gallery References Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Adult Characters Category:Members of the Diaz Family Category:Females Category:Main Characters Category:Girls Category:Neutral Characters Category:Diaz Family